Aqua Porking
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: Azula invites Sokka to join her in the shower. That pretty much sums it up. This one-shot is a joint collaboration between purpleplatypusbear21 and fanwright, who each took turns writing three sentences at a time. Sokkla smut.


**Written by:** fanwright and purpleplatypusbear21

 **Artwork:** Thank you so much to nana-bird for her beautiful illustration!

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Aqua Porking**

As far as Sokka was concerned, he had done nothing wrong – Zuko had given him permission to use his private shower after all! But what in the name of the spirits was Azula doing in there, and why was her silhouette so damn hypnotizing?!

His trance was broken by a low purr of a voice, "Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to join me?"

Body and mind vied for control over his common sense, a diminishing urge to throw her out clashing with a black desire to caress her soap-covered skin. As he entered the shower, clumsily grasping at the soap, he figured he never had much common sense to begin with.

"Uh, you missed a spot," he grinned.

"Did I now?" she smirked, her naked body obscured by steam, "And I'm usually so careful." Her predatory golden eyes hungrily roamed up and down his athletic frame. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help me out with that?"

"With _pleasure_ ," he smiled deviously, throwing caution to the wind as he closed the gap between them, the hazy glint in her eyes impossibly tantalizing.

Through the warm steam he placed a firm hand on her hip and with the other began to lather a small portion of her neck with soap, letting the water wash it away as he kissed her soft skin.

" _Mmm_ , I'm going blind," he hummed, breathing in her scent as he kissed her neck again, "I thought for _sure_ that was the spot."

"Y-You know I won't tolerate any failure, Sokka," she breathed, desperately trying to control the neediness in her voice, "You're going to have to try a little harder than that."

"Oh yeah, how's this?" he growled before licking all the way up her neck, a dark desire pooling in his groin.

She answered him with a soft moan.

"You sound so cute when you fight it," he whispered in her ear, licking ever so tenderly as his breath tickled her skin, "Now then… about that spot…"

Heart pounding against his chest, he pressed his stirring cock against her butt, letting her feel it as his hand glided down between her legs, pressing against her pubic bone.

Azula bit her lower lip, blushing as she groaned insistently.

He touched her without hesitation, taking complete control over the slender firebender and enjoying every second of it.

The wonders this boy could do with his hand! Thoughts of what else he could do with other parts of his body flooded her mind but were quickly overtaken by the pleasure he was delivering with his nimble fingers.

Lower, his fingers began to rub gently against her vulnerable clit, teasing her arousal as the hand on her hip glided up to knead her breasts.

"Fuck, you feel so _good_ ," Sokka growled, his desire for her growing shamelessly as he kissed her tender neck.

" _Mmm_ , do I now?" Azula teased, sensing the momentary desperation in his words as her hands reached behind her, hooking onto his hips.

To intensify their contact, she rubbed her curvaceous bottom against his monstrous erection with slow sways of her hips, fully confident the boy didn't stand a chance against her womanly wiles.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" he grunted through gritted teeth, wriggling his fingers between her legs faster.

"I don't just have to tease you, you know," she purred, her breath subtly hitching, "But I don't think you've earned more quite yet."

"And I bet you're just _aching_ for me to earn it," he smiled, slowly taking his hands away from her warm skin.

Azula was puzzled, slowly coming down from the high she so desperately yearned for as Sokka's hands shifted to her hips, the sensation of his body so close to hers taken away.

"Back against the wall," he commanded, the words tickling her ear.

"S-Since when do _you_ bark orders at _me_ , peasant?" she questioned with defiance, her lips trembling ever-so-slightly.

"You invited me in here, _princess_ ," he smirked, his eyes darkening, "but if you'd rather, I can just take my leave…"

Although she knew he was bluffing, she craved his touch so badly that she found herself slowly turning around and backing up against the cool shower wall, her pulse rushing as she eagerly awaited his next move. She had a magnificent view of him as she licked her lips, his skin slick from the suds, water trickling down his skin, his engorged cock pointed toward her like knife, ready to impale her.

"Good girl," he said, his eyes hungrily raking over her body, "Right where I want you…"

He closed the small gap between them, seeking out her sweet lips again in a quick and desperate kiss, his mouth leaving a hot trail down from her chin to her neck to her breasts, tongue teasing at her nipples as he held her close.

A guttural groan escaped her lips as she felt his hot tongue lap at her sensitive skin. The sensations proving unexpectedly strong, she closed her eyes and dipped her head back against the shower wall, imagining his head and that mouth of his traveling lower on her body.

Reading her impatience like a book, he flicked his tongue against her pink nipples and sucked them gently, unconsciously reaching a hand between his own legs to stimulate his stiffened member. He loved the desperation in her voice as he tweaked her nipples with his tongue, how it pleaded with him, how it made him horny enough to touch himself. As fun as it was to play with her breasts he parted his lips from them with some reluctance, kneeling down and worshipping her wet skin with a trail of kisses from her stomach to her pubic bone.

Azula let out a gasp as she looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, a firm hand snaking back up to knead her shapely buttocks, another still teasing that monstrous erection of his, until finally his lips laid claim to her clit, giving it much-wanted attention.

"Fuck," she softly exhaled, reaching behind the subservient boy's head to draw him closer to her heat, "That's good."

Licking between her legs from side to side, the corner of his lips curled up into a faint smirk at the ever-elusive praise from the firebending prodigy. The sweet taste of her divine honey, as well as the unrestrained whimpers and moans she emitted were oh so delicious, he couldn't help but stroke himself with urgency as he ate her out.

Azula's body tingled with pleasure, her slender fingers entangling themselves in the boy's wet hair, her mouth hanging idly open as she moaned, head pressed against the cold wall.

She was unraveling, biting her lip as she tried in vain to hold on to sensation pooling in her core, but amid the shower water pattering against the walls she could hear him groan seductively, his mouth closed around her clit, his limber tongue lapping at her pink gem in long teasing strokes, juices dribbling shamelessly down his chin.

As Azula's fingers raked across his scalp, Sokka's hand moved reluctantly away from his throbbing cock and snaked up her inner thigh, kneading the soaked flesh until the tip of his fingers began to tease her sopping wet core.

"Mmph," she groaned at the ecstatic sensation of his fingers slipping inside of her as he continued to lick and suck her swollen clit. Nearing her badly pent up orgasm, she rolled her hips against his face, pulling on his hair in sharp tugs.

He didn't mind the pain however – getting to lap up all her sweet juices while her slick core hugged his fingers so tightly was a Spirits-damn privilege, and all he could think about was taking her hard against the shower wall.

"Ahn, _fuck_ … like that, just like that," she moaned, each breath she took shallower than the last, her fingers wrapping tightly through the loose strands of his hair.

She was close - as her hips bucked insistently against his mouth he began to thrust his fingers faster and deeper into her pussy, her sopping wet walls clutching hard as he latched on to her clit and sucked down hard.

He smiled internally as her legs began to buckle, eager to taste more of her sweet essence as it dribbled down his chin, desperate to hear her cries of pleasure echo through the shower, a curse for every breath she took.

She was soon overtaken by white hot pleasure shooting to her extremities as the Water Tribe boy brought her to her much needed release.

"Ohhhh Spirits, SOKKA!" she wailed, arching her back and gripping the wet strands of his hair, weak in the knees.

With his mind was solely focused on the feeling of her tight, sopping walls pulsing around his fingers and devouring each and every drop of nectar spilling from her core, it barely registered how hard she was pulling on his hair.

With shameless pride Sokka separated his mouth from her clit, a satisfyingly wet sucking sound echoing through the shower as he continued to thrust his fingers into her pussy, watching the princess struggle to regain her breath.

"You liked that," he teased, rising up to stand as his fingers gently rubbed her swollen pink bead, "I love the way you _squirm_ when you're about to come."

"S-Shut up, you savage," she breathed, hands raking down from his head to his chest, "Y-You fucking deviant…"

"Is that any way to talk to the man who's about to fuck you?" he sneered, a smug gleam in his eye.

She glared up at him, noticing their vast height difference for the first time, "If you're looking for sweet talk, you've come to the wrong person."

"Then enough talking," he growled before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her wet body flush against his, kissing her feverishly.

Sudden and forceful, Azula offered little resistance as their lips locked, his tongue savagely invading her mouth, claiming it with a passion she eagerly reciprocated.

" _Mmmph_ ," she moaned, her arms reaching up and snaking around his neck, pulling his head down as she deepened the kiss.

She could hardly register the taste of her own juices on his tongue as her fingers carded through his hair, her excitement only growing as she felt his hardened penis press up against her, fervently stirring with delight.

He wondered momentarily how he had gotten here – how was he actually naked in the shower with a crazy hot firebending prodigy who, not too long ago, had been his enemy?! With all the surrounding steam and his head in a fog, he considered that this may be all a dream, a highly erotic dream, and admittedly not the first one he'd had starring Princess Azula. But as he opened his eyes to find the stunningly gorgeous black-haired vixen kissing him ardently, rubbing herself against his throbbing erection, it dawned on him that he was truly about to fuck this girl hard against the shower wall, and Spirits, was that realization exhilarating.

Smiling, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, another gliding up along her back as his hand clasped the back of her neck, his lips locked with hers in wet and passionate struggle.

His breath trembled as he part from her lips momentarily, humming with desire. " _Fuck_ … I want you."

Her heart leapt up into her throat as he uttered these words against her lips. No man before had ever made her feel quite so _desirable_ , the feral intensity in his blue eyes further articulating his _need_ for her.

Their mouths a mere breath away from each other's, she whispered, "Then take what you want," before pressing her lips to his in the softest of kisses.

Her voice, her lush crimson lips, were the sparks that once again set his heart aglow. He had never known such a passion, such an indescribable fervor to kiss and fuck and please someone like her, terrifying and intoxicating all at once.

"Come on Sokka," she whispered again, a need in her tone, "What are you _waiting_ for?"

That was the golden question indeed – what the hell was he waiting for?! Gazing affectionately into her naughty yellow eyes, he smirked at her before capturing her lips with a heated kiss, forcing her back up against the steamy shower wall. With one hand still gripping her waist, he lowered himself and teasingly pressed the head of his aching cock between her legs, eliciting a pleading moan from the princess.

"Spirits, you're a noisy one," Sokka growled between her lips, another hand grasping her waist as he hoisted her off the shower floor, "I like that."

With more force than he was expecting he thrusted into her sopping wet core, groaning as he impaled her on his hard cock. With his hands gliding across her slick skin to prop her up by her buttocks he thrusted deeper into her as he built up a momentum to fuck her in earnest.

" _Nmph_ yes, SOKKA, fuck me just like that, just like the snow savage you are!" Azula cried out in sheer ecstasy, wrapping her legs securely around the blue-eyed boy pounding her mercilessly against the shower wall.

He felt _unbelievable_ thrusting in and out of her, filling her up and stretching her out, his pubic bone blissfully rubbing her clit with every jolt of his hips. She wondered if all Water Tribe men were so skillful, attentive, _passionate_ … and, not to mention, well-endowed.

Doubling down and consumed by an impossible lust for the princess, Sokka took a firmer hold of her hips and pushed his thick cock forcefully upwards, drilling her relentlessly as she took him deeper into her hot slick core. Her cries of passion only encouraged him to slam her harder, to keep her pinned, to feel every part of her slender body cling desperately to him.

As Azula's nails dug into his back, as he panted and sighed with each heavy thrust into her defenseless pussy, Sokka couldn't think of anything but her and how eagerly he fell into her waiting hands.

Completely captivated by the strong, bronze-skinned warrior plowing her so ferociously, Azula undulated her hips in rhythm with his, moaning uninhibitedly and swearing obscenities under her breath. This boy was a fucking beast, a bloodthirsty creature of darkness – he could be the one to break her, to make her surrender all control. The scalding hot glow of his sea blue eyes and the sweet kisses he delivered to her lips were setting fire to her frigid heart, which melted further and further with every ragged breath she took.

"So fucking _tight_ …" Sokka groaned through gritted teeth, his mouth latching on to her neck, bruising her skin.

He was so hopelessly enthralled by her, desperate to hear her cries of pleasure, determined to make her scream his name again and again as his rod penetrated her slick cunt, her sweet essence coating his hips and thighs. The feel of her warm skin, the taste of her lips, the fire in her soul that set him aglow - he never knew he wanted someone like her so badly. Every fierce thrust, every heated kiss upon her skin set out to claim her, but in truth… she had claimed him.

" _Fuck_ , Sokka," she groaned breathlessly, tilting her head back to give the boy better access to her neck, "That's. _So._ Good."

His hot mouth on her skin, licking, sucking, and kissing her with a tender voracity, and the relentless pounding of his hips crashing against hers would surely be her undoing.

"Good" he grunted, grinding his pubic bone rapidly against her clit, "I wanna feel you cum on my cock, princess."

Trapped by his body and pinned by his relentlessly pounding cock Azula clawed desperately at his back, squirming with obscene desire as her breaths became shallower, helplessly taking him in. It was down to the tiniest of sensations, the last cut before release - the glide of his tongue along her neck, the texture of his penis against her slick inner walls, the dig of his nails on her hips. Giving in and crying out in a last fit of gasps Azula threw back her head, arching her back as an intense heat rose from her core and spiked through her trembling body, spasming and clenching uncontrollably around Sokka's cock as she came in a wild and wet torrent.

Sokka fought to contain himself, to hold back and keep this going all night, to feel her cum over and over on his aching erection, but the feeling of her sopping tight core pulsating around his stiff manhood, squeezing him so snugly, the scraping of her sharp cat-like nails on his back, and to top it off, the screaming of his name echoing throughout the chamber completely overloaded his senses. Somehow in the middle of this unexpected transgression, she had managed to utterly capture him – he needed her so desperately, he needed her to be his, he needed to have her again and again. His mind blank, all he could do was grit his teeth and thrust into her like a barbarian until the _sweet, sweet_ satisfaction of cumming inside of her took control and he shot his white hot load into her dripping, throbbing pussy, exhaling her name into her ear with his hot breath.

She squirmed against his wet body, penetrated and paralyzed by the intense surge of pleasure coursing through her as her internal muscles squeezed his cock for every drop of semen left in him. The edges of her vision were rimmed with black, growing hazy as she tried to focus in on anything that would make the little world in the shower stop whizzing crazily past her.

"Fuck… fuck…," Azula panted, keeping him anchored against her, sinking back against the shower wall as her arms pulled at his neck.

"That good, huh?" he grinned pompously, gazing lovingly into her alluring yellow eyes as he strained to catch his breath. Although his legs felt like they could give out at any moment, he wanted to hold onto this beautiful girl for as long as possible.

"It was okay," she teased, shrugging and smirking at him, matching his affectionate stare all the while.

He gazed into those amber eyes of hers and felt the warmth of the sun in his heart. Perhaps that was what it felt like to be caressed so lovingly by dragon.

"Sure it was," he smiled slyly, kissing her on the tip of her nose, "Well, I might need to make up for that lousy performance then."

"My, _someone's_ eager for a round two," she purred, taken aback by how much she craved his affection.

She had a habit of sending men on their way once she was done with them, but Sokka… he was the first boy who she wanted again and again, the first boy who she wanted to stay by her side, to hold her hand, to kiss her nose, to cradle her in his arms.

"Round two, round three, round four… just name the time and place and I'll be there," he grinned before gently pressing his lips to hers.

She felt the energy behind those delicious lips of his, tasting the sugar in his words like candy, feeling the warm hum of his voice as his chest pressed against her breasts. Azula had rarely known such a sweet addiction - she wasn't eager for a cure for it either and if there was any chance to take him up on his offer she'd take it now, while she still had him in her grasp.

The dreadful creak of the old bathroom door suddenly swinging open, followed by the horrified gasp of her most annoying sibling, dashed Azula's hopes for such an opportunity.

Zuko stood in the doorway, his eyes wide, his mouth agape, and his skin as pale as snow.

"It's rude not to knock, Zuzu," Azula smirked, her eyes narrowed with disdain at the unwanted intrusion, "Where are your manners?"

Following a brief, yet intense moment of silence, the Fire Lord stammered in a low roar, "W-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Sokka winced as the echo bounced off the walls of the shower room, goose-bumps pricking his skin as steam escaped through the open door, "You said I could use your shower, Azula just happened to be in here when I got in."

"What the _fuck_ do you mean she was _already_ in here when-" Zuko cut himself off, trying desperately to reign in his anger as he ran his fingers down his scarred face, "I can't even-… I mean, and you just-… you just decided to _fuck_ in _my_ shower room?!"

"Well, yeah," Sokka said thoughtfully, "Your sister was very, uh, _persuasive_."

"Remember when I told you my shower wasn't draining properly and you said you'd have a servant look into having it fixed, but then you failed to do anything about it?" Azula sneered.

Zuko glared menacingly at his sister, his fingers curling into fists at his sides.

"I guess you can say this whole situation is really all your fault," the princess continued with a haughty tone, "And I _highly_ suggest you have my shower fixed soon or history is bound to repeat itself."

"Wha- _My_ fault!? You could have used a guest room shower, Azula, not mine, we have plenty of them around the palace!"

"By that logic, I could've used a guest room shower too," said Sokka, quirking an eyebrow as he set down Azula, "Why'd you let me use yours?"

"Indeed! Vaguely scandalous if I might say. You invite your friend to use your shower, but won't let your own _sister_ use it when she's in dire need of one? How disrespectful, Zuko!"

"I – well – I – errr," the Fire Lord stuttered incoherently, too frustrated to produce actual sentences.

"I really should be thanking you, buddy," Sokka grinned smugly, "If it weren't for your irresponsibility, this probably never would have happened. You really are my best friend!"

Glaring at the naked duo, Zuko took a deep, hot breath. "Your shower will be fixed by tomorrow morning," he muttered before storming out of the bathroom.

With a touch of satisfaction gleaming behind her smirk as the echoes of her brother's footsteps dissipated, Azula was suddenly struck by a gassy, foul smell.

Leaning against Sokka as she rested her forehead on his bare shoulder, she covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle a chuckle.

"Oh, Agni," she stammered, barely containing herself as her shoulders bucked, "I think he needed to take a shit. That's why he rushed in here."

"If I told you that was me… would that ruin things between us?"

"YES!"

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed, "Your brother may have just shit his pants. Let's get out of here."

Stepping out of the shower Azula reached for her towel, drying herself off as best she could, while her mind worked in strides to sort out an otherwise tedious schedule filled with half-written scrolls and dull hear-say.

"I will be busy most of the day," she stated, biting her lip as she eyed Sokka drying off his body, "Come find me in the west chamber room at midnight, so that we might reflect on the day in… _gentle_ repose, hm?"

The warrior's eyes widened, the gears quickly turning in his head over implication of those cryptic and enticing words, unable to hold back a smile, "Not too gentle I hope."


End file.
